The Mandalorian Wars
by tweetiebird
Summary: Here's my take of how a female Revan got involved with the Mandalorian Wars! Canderous Ordo, Malak, Atris and the Exile all make cameos!Review please! P.S. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters I just love them!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Republic was growing desperate. Ever since the Mandalorians started this war, they took world after blood-soaked world under from the stability of the Republic with not so much as a slap on the wrist from the Republic militia. The soldiers simply didn't know how to fight the bigger and more war-minded hordes of Mandalore the Ultimate.

Planet after planet continued to fall under Mandalorian rule as the Senate debated on how best to fight them. And as the Outer Rim became conquered, the Inner planets of the Republic became slowly surrounded. Tactics were crushed. Thousands of soldiers perished under the firepower of Mandalorian Basilisks. Peace ambassadors were sent to Mandalorian camps across the galaxy but never returned. Each piece finalized the Republic's plight. If victory would be achieved, the Republic would need the help of the Jedi. There lay the Republic's biggest hope for salvation and biggest problem.

For all of their power and usage of the Force, the Jedi were first, a peaceful enclave. They're most powerful and skilled knights followed the direction of the Jedi Council on Courisant, and there had been no reply to the continued request for support for over 6 months. Finally, Admiral Amirez and Chancellor Sturjix requested an audience with the Council representatives. The finest the Jedi Order had to offer attended the meeting – albeit quietly – as the masters met with the Galactic Senate, then with a few representatives, the Admiral and the Chancellor. By the last day of the conference, many members of the delegations had taken to coercing the Jedi to join while eating in the banquet halls. A few Jedi Masters and Republic soldiers, however, found themselves in one of the local cantinas.

"If the Republic is going to win this war, we need the help of the Jedi Master Kavar," a gray-bearded officer replied. "Surely you must know that."

"The Republic must rely on their own soldiers, General Tark," Master Vrook interrupted. "We Jedi cannot police the galaxy."

"But you also cannot allow the Republic to crumble under the Mandalorians, " a young officer replied quickly. "With all due respect Master Jedi, if we fall, you fall as well."

"True, young soldier," Master Kavar smiled, revealing his own youth while still carrying wisdom in his eyes beyond his years. "But there are far more soldiers than Jedi. We cannot win the war for you."

The young soldier wasn't paying attention. He'd been eyeing one of the waitresses and had barely heard what the Jedi Master said. She wore the same shimmery pink uniform as the other attendants did, the chain belt hugging her curves and her dark, nearly-straight hair flowing behind a simple scarf. She wasn't a painted clown like many of the other waitresses, but carried herself in a way that made her standout from among them. She handed him a drink and he caught her hand, forcing her to pause and gaze down at him. She flashed her white teeth at him then, probably worried about getting reprimanded by her boss, excused herself from the table and went back to work.

"I didn't mean to bore you," Kavar joked as the young soldier snapped back to attention. "Perhaps a change of wardrobe would help me keep your attention."

"I apologize, Master Jedi," the soldier muttered under the menacing glance of his commanding officer. "You have my complete attention."

"That is the weakness of the Republic's soldiers," Vrook declared harshly. "They refuse to pay attention to the issue at hand. You cannot win a war against an enemy you refuse to even pay attention to. If the attention of a simple soldier couldn't be held in a minor conversation, what will be done in the pit of war?"

"I think a demonstration is in order," Kavar noted, motioning for the owner to have an area cleared. "General, we will require one of your best soldiers."

"Well his attention withstanding, Jacobs would be my first choice, Master Jedi, but he's no match for one of your Jedi."

The young soldier stood in the empty space, nervously waiting for his challenger. The waitress he'd eyed before caught his eye again and winked at him. A broad smile spread across his face and Kavar caught sight of the small spectacle.

"Well, if a Jedi is not what's needed, I believe we've found your competitor." He quickly and gently took the drink tray from the waitress's hands and walked the young woman to the center of the circle. "Let's see how you fair against her."

"Master Jedi, this is an unfair fight," General Tark objected.

"Why?" Vrook asked bluntly. Then focusing on the young soldier he continued. "What do you see when you look at this woman? Do you see a opponent, or a distraction?"

"I see a woman who is no match for me," Jacobs noted. "I won't fight her General." He smiled reassuringly to the frightened female, who smiled weakly back.

"Once again, you are looking with your eyes," Vrook continued. "The Mandalorians succeed because they convince you that they are either not a threat in the Core Worlds or that you are no match for them in the Outer Rim. Fight her, and let's see how you fare."

The soldier paused again and Kavar tried to sooth him. "She will be fine, I assure you."

Reluctantly the soldier nodded and turned to the woman. She did the same and they began to circle one another. 'Pin her and its over,' he thought to himself and reached for her arm. Strangely, she pushed him out of the way just as quickly as he'd tried to grab her. For a moment, he wondered what exactly had occurred, but quickly shook it off, chalking it up to good reflexes. He then lunged for her, trying to grab her around the waist from behind, but she hit him squarely in the jaw with the back of her fist and pushed him away again. This continued on for a while and he slowly realized that perhaps it was he that was outmatched. He began to fight harder, throwing punch after punch only to have them deflected as well as receiving a few from the waitress. He was getting angrier and angrier at the thought of being beaten by this seemingly weak woman, and grabbed a nearby stunner. He aimed quickly and began firing only to have the woman complete several back flips away from him and kick lose a decorative spear from the floor. Then, with what seemed to be one sweeping motion, she used the spear to disarm the soldier, knock him on his back, and straddled him, holding the spear a few inches from his face.

"Incredible," Jacobs commented in shock at the no longer smiling waitress. She looked completely different – aggressive, more focused. "How did you do that?"

"The bigger question is why didn't you anticipate her attack?" Vrook commented. "You saw a helpless civilian and expected her to remain helpless and you were wrong. You view the Mandalorians in the same way, expecting them to appear a certain way before they attack. While they have trained their clans to meet any challenge, the Republic militia has become even more stagnant in its practices. You must be ready for anything."

"Even a Jedi in a waitress's clothing," Kavar replied, motioning for the young woman to stand. She did and walked to the Jedi Master as he continued to speak, no longer carrying the smile of a waitress but the stoic stance of a Jedi Knight. "If there is one thing you learn, learn this: You cannot expect the Mandalorians to fight the same way you do. This is how they've conquered so many worlds with little or no effort. They are awaiting a test of their skills and unless the Republic militia is able to meet that challenge, it will be as ineffective as it has been since this war began."

"Point well taken Master Jedi," General Tark said gruffly as the young soldier stood beside him. "Maybe the Jedi will teach us more when they join the war effort."

"That remains to be seen, General," Kavar replied. "Now if you will excuse us, we must escort our students to the transport." Once the words left his lips, the entire party of Jedi bowed respectfully at the Republic soldiers, the waitress included, and left the cantina for the transport, leaving the soldiers dazed and confused to say the least.

"Your efforts were sloppy," Vrook snapped at the disguised Jedi. "You should have defeated him minutes ago. Were you playing around instead of fighting him decisively?"

"I apologize, Master," she stated sincerely. "That was not my intention."

"You intended to embarrass him and prove your own strength. Beware ambition, young Padawan, for it leads to the dark path."

"Yes, Master Vrook."

He boarded the shuttle quickly and handed the young woman a small bag. "Change," he ordered quietly. Once the rest of the council boards, we leave for Dantoine."

"Yes, Master."

Vrook turned and walked down another corridor of the ship and when he was sure Vrook was out of earshot, Kavar patted the woman on her back. "Do not worry about Master Vrook. You did well, Revan. If nothing else, you've given them something to think about."

"Thank you, Master Kavar." The woman paused for a moment as if practicing her questioning in her mind.

"Ask, Padawan," Kavar spoke, awaiting her question.

"I don't mean to question the will of the Council, but the soldier made a very valid point. How can the Jedi stand by and allow this to continue? How can we watch the Mandalorians destroy so many worlds? Shouldn't we assist the Republic?"

"Perhaps we will. Perhaps we already have. You must trust the Force to guide the Council in doing what's best, Revan, as you trusted it to assist you combat. Only that trust will give you peace in your actions.

"Yes, Master."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Carth Onasi was finding it difficult to finish packing his gear without his wife suspecting. He hadn't even discussed the communication he'd received from Commander Karath, requesting he re-enlist. Petra would be furious – after all, he'd promised to stay home and not go to war, but the Republic needed pilots. The Mandalorians wouldn't be stopped until people everywhere made a conscious decision to fight back. Maybe his efforts would be in vain, but he had to try. Every person counted now. But what would he tell Petra? Somehow, she didn't see this the way he did.

"Need any help?"

He turned to see his wife leaning against the doorway, her eyebrows lifted, awaiting a response.

"Petra, I can explain –"

"Explain what? Explain how you're reneging on your promise to me?"

"Commander Karath asked me to come back. He said he needed me."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"Petra – "

She was angry now and was ready to release her fury on him. "What do you want me to say Carth? Have fun? I'll see you soon? Carth, you're talking about going to war against the Mandalorians! Chances are slim that the Republic militia can even meet them in combat and hold its own and you want me to support you in this! What about your son!"

"I'm doing this for Dustil . . . and for you, Petra. I won't let the Mandalorians take Taris, and if my helping Commander Karath even slows them down, I've served my purpose. " He moved closer to his angry wife, taking her hands in his. He wanted her to understand. He needed her to understand.

" Petra . . ."

"Save it, Carth!" She snapped again pulling away from him. "You're leaving me again, but this time you're leaving me and your son, and you may not come back. How do you expect me to accept that?" She was shaking and her tears were angrily forcing their way down her cheeks. "I don't want you to become another name on the list of . . . " She stopped as if it pained her too much to even finish the sentence.

"Petra . . ." Carth called, slowly taking his wife in his arms. He didn't know what to say to her, to assure her that he would indeed return. He wanted to tell her anything to give her peace, but he couldn't. The truth was that Petra was right. It was questionable if anything the Republic did now would even slow down the Mandalorians, but they had to try. He had to try.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" a small voice echoed through the house. Petra wiped her tears quickly and pushed away from Carth just as little Dustil walked in. "I finished my lesson for the day. The computer says that I've done better than anyone in the city!"

"That's wonderful, Dustil," Petra said, quietly sniffing.

She couldn't hide her tears, however from Dustil's observant eyes. "What's wrong Mom?" Dustil asked.

"Ask your father," she said after a while. Then turning to Carth she continued. "Go ahead, Carth. Explain it to your son. Maybe he'll get it."

"Get what, Daddy?" Dustil was concerned now. Rarely did he see his mother in tears and his father didn't exactly look excited, either.

"Dustil," Carth started, choosing his words carefully, "remember what I've told you about what I used to do?"

"Yep. You said you were a pilot for the army. You helped people help other people."

"Exactly. Now, Dustil, with the war going on, they need me again."

Dustil stopped for a moment and Carth wasn't sure the boy heard him. After a pregnant pause, the boy blinked and frowned a bit. "You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while, Dustil. I promise. Now you'll be the man of the house. You've got to look after Mom for me, alright." The little boy nodded his head and smiled a bit, as if trying to look stronger for his father. Carth hated this. He was never quite able to talk to Dustil on his level. He always seemed to treat Dustil as if he were one of his officers, barking out orders for the boy to follow. He wasn't an emotional man; he never needed to be. Most people understood the feelings behind his actions, whether he showed them or not. But Dustil was different. He awkwardly hugged his young son, who was now stone-faced but obviously holding back tears. "It'll be alright, son. I'll be fine." He released his grip on the boy who feverishly wiped the tears that had escaped away. "I've got a lot of packing to do before the transport leaves Thursday. You wanna help your old man get things together." He should have said something more comforting. 'I love you' would have been the way most people responded to a son's tears. Somehow, however, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Instead, he playfully jumbled Dustil's hair and stood, looking down at his son with a small grin stretching across his face.

"Alright, Dad," the boy simply replied and the two left in silence, Dustil leaning as he carried his father's duffle bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revan was comfortable now; she was dressed in her familiar Jedi robes, her hair was tied back in the traditional style for females. Most people thought that the Jedi were very stagnant in their dress and behavior, walking around identical to each other at all times. This was far from true, at least in the opinion of most Jedi. Yes, there was a strict order that governed each Jedi enclave. This was as much for the protection of the Jedi as it was the people they encountered. To control one's connection with the Force was a difficult thing to learn, even if emotions were not involved. A Jedi must become strong in the Force before facing what most of the Republic deemed, "the real world". Yes, the young students were guided in a traditional hairstyle for boys and girls, but this avoided confusion. This allowed children and older Padawans who were not yet fully able to hone their skills to be easily identified. There were reasons for every tradition of the council, the wisest of all Jedi. They're word was law, and they were trusted to know what was best. That was enough and had always been enough for Revan.

Now she walked the hallways of the transport, _the Traveler_, as she tended to do on long trips. The Jedi had granted both a group of settlers and a small collection of Republic troops to share their transport ship and she was a bit curious about their guests. She glided into the refectory where many – including Jedi, militia and Republic citizens – sat, ate, and conversed with their neighbors. She received her meal from the refectory droids and walked to a cornered booth. Her presence seemed to hush those she passed. Many of them had probably never been aboard a Jedi vessel or been so close to so many Jedi. They're discomfort was understandable. She could sense their eyes on her, but she ate silently, not wanting to say anything that would put them at further unease.

After a few minutes, a little girl walked passed her and dropped her eating utensils on the floor beside Revan's table. "I'm so sorry, Master Jedi," the young girl stammered as she tried to hold the heavy tray while reaching for the floor.

But Revan's reflexes were quicker and she glided down to the floor with much more ease. After retrieving the dropped items, she gave them to a cleaning droid who was near them and gave a new set of utensils to the girl. "Don't apologize. You didn't do anything to harm me. What's your name?"

"Mira."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mira. My name is Revan."

Mira took a quick look around and then moved closer the Revan, touching her robes with her thumb and forefinger. "Are you really a Jedi Knight?"

"No. Not yet as least. I am a student of the Jedi order. We are called Padawans." Something about the young girl was calming. She wondered if this girl was Force Sensitive. "What about you, Mira? Are you really a settler? Maybe you're a Jedi Master trying to make sure I'm not misbehaving."

The young girl laughed at that thought. "No, silly, I _am_ a settler. At least my grandparents are. They're moving us to Dantoine. They say it's safer to live on one of the Core Worlds, where the Mandalorians can't reach us."

An older woman rushed to the girl and pulled her gently by the shoulders. "Mira, don't disturb the nice Jedi. She has more important things to do than talk to you."

"But grandma – " Mira protested.

"She's fine, ma'am," Revan assured the woman. She turned her attention to the little girl again. "But I do realize that you must be very busy. It was very nice meeting you Master Mira."

"Nice meeting you too, Revan," Mira piped and bowed as she had seen Jedi do on holocrons. Her grandmother smiled at Revan and walked away with the young girl in toe as another Jedi moved to Revan's table.

"Friend of yours?" the Jedi asked as the girl left. He was almost a foot taller than she, wearing reddish robes and the traditional male haircut. He was muscular, broad and could seem a bit intimidating to one who didn't know him better. Luckily, Revan did. She smiled at her friend, thinking back to a moment when they were children, when she'd first met the young man. They were both the same age but she was the taller, more assertive (and sometimes aggressive) one. She took it upon herself to take care of the shy boy and a tight bond was formed. As they grew older, he grew both physically and in the Force, and began to be just as protective of her as she was of him.

They were assigned to different Masters, but that did not hinder their friendship. Rather, it encouraged it. They helped each other train and served as a person to talk to when their Jedi Master was too removed to understand the other. When one grew to a new understanding in the Force or had witnessed some new mystery of the galaxy, he or she was quick to share with the other. They were siblings in every way but blood, sometimes being called "the twins" by older Jedi. She was still the stronger, but that did not seem to be an issue. One's strength was the other's strength as well.

"Have a seat," Revan offered her friend. He obeyed her, still smiling calmly. "How goes the training?"

"It's going, Revan," he said, rolling his eyes a bit.

"What do you mean?"

He tensed up a bit, as if trying to find the right words to express himself. He looked around at the crowd of non-Jedi and decided to censor his words so as to not leave a bad impression on them. "Master Vrook is a wonderful teacher. He has a great understanding of the Force and I feel myself growing stronger whenever I am with him . . . but he isn't the easiest Master to learn from."

"What's wrong?" Revan asked softly while munching on something from her plate.

"I find it difficult to please him. No matter how hard I strive in one area, he condemns me in another. I don't believe he will ever recommend me for the trials."

Revan patted her friend's hand. "He's a different type of Jedi, but that doesn't mean that you won't succeed under him. I guess he pushes so much because he doesn't want us to fall like the other Jedi he's seen in his life. Try not to take it personally, Malak. Could be worse. You could be me. I know I'm not top on his list, but I do what I can and when he condemns me, I find what I can use out of what he says and forget the rest."

Malak smiled slightly. "Easy for you to say. I've head the Masters talking about you. Some believe that you will be the most powerful female Jedi ever. You've excelled me and others more than you realize." Malak paused, taking a bite of his food. "Besides, your master is Kavar."

"And he's far from easy to please, let me assure you. Keep at it. Hey, may Vrook's so hard on you because he sees potential. I've heard him say that you're mastering some of the more aggressive fighting forms. Maybe he just wants to remind you to steer clear from the Dark Side."

"Maybe . . ." Malak's words trailed off and the two friends found themselves eating in relative silence. They were used to a rigorous schedule and ate quickly and lightly out of habit. Padawans had always been taught to prepare oneself for anything, and that included how one conducted himself when eating. It wasn't above the Masters to conduct a drill during mealtime.

Once finished, they quietly left the refectory and headed to the Jedi dormitories. They would need to rest so that they would be prepared for their training. They entered their room shedding their outer robes and each finding rest on their respective bunks. Malak reached for the light and Force-pushed at the sensor to turn it off. For a while, the room was still, the hum of the hyperdrive the only recognizable distraction for the silence. Then, just when Malak was about to drift off, he heard Revan sigh. "Malak?"

"Yes?"

"You _will_ be a great Jedi, Vrook knows that, but _you_ have to." Malak was dead silent and Revan could sense that he was thinking of a rebuttal. She gave him a moment to add his opinion, but he stayed silent. "What, Malak?"

"There are many Padawans destined for greatness, Revan, but I fear that, in the end, I will be left behind . . . in their shadows." He'd wanted to say "in your shadow" but couldn't bring himself to. Revan had always been ahead of him, and to hear of her achievement on a day-to-day basis from someone as cold as Vrook was becoming unbearable, but it wasn't her fault. He was her brother. He should be happy for her achievements, not jealous of them. He began to quietly mumble the Jedi Code to himself, trying to center his emotions. He continued this for such a long time he thought Revan had drifted to sleep. Finally, when he was calmer, he heard her speak. "You won't me, my friend. I promise."

The two drifted to sleep as their other bunk-mates had, but their rest was short-lived. A few hours later, the ships alarm system began to shriek through the walls. Interestingly enough, the young Jedi were already awake. They had felt a disturbance in the Force seconds before the alarms and had reached for their sabers just when the noise resonated in their ears.

"What do you suppose it is?" a female bunkmate asked.

"Mandalorians," Malak replied, trying to open the door. "It has to be." He continued to press the controls locking the door. "They must have had the dormitory doors sealed. I can't open it this way."

He looked at Revan and she at him. They both then activated their lightsabers simultaneously, and used them as wedges to force the doors open. The doors seemed to give easily and when opened, they allowed the laser to fade away. "We may have been boarded," Revan acknowledged. "Brin, you and Tobias try to find a way to the settlers. Malak and I will try to get to the bridge and help keep it safe from the Mandalorians." The Padawans separated, each group determined to complete their respective missions.

Times like this, the connection between Revan and Malak showed itself the most. Without even speaking much to one another, they worked in tandem to make their way to the bridge. They slipped through ventilation ducts and slipped through several groups of Mandalorians to get to the bridge. Once there, they were truly shocked with what they saw; all of the Republic bridge crew – who were going to borrow _the Traveler_ from the Jedi to assist other colonists – were brutally slain. The two Padawans moved from person to person, searching for any vital signs. They found none. Some had been gunned down; others had signs of viroblade injuries. The two bowed in humble respect for each officer, then began searching the consoles for the vitals of the ship.

"I'm detecting a Mandalorian vessel attached to our hull," Malak called out.

"And I'm detecting several troops moving through the ship. Most are concentrated near the dormitories." Revan thought for a minute. "Malak, is there any way to contact the Masters?"

" Normally the com would work, but the Mandalorians have shut it down. And from what I can tell, their main goal is to see what the Jedi have to offer to the fight."

Revan walked from her console to her friend and thought silently for a moment. "Then let's not disappoint them. Malak, I've got a plan."

Revan punched a few buttons in the navigational system in front of Malak. He looked at the console a moment, then looked up at her. "Do you think they will take the bait?"

"I don't think we have a choice. You think you can take care of the navigations without me?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Malak smirked as Revan left the room. She Force-sealed the door and guarded the Bridge, quietly waiting for opposition. She wouldn't be disappointed, for a few minutes later a few Mandalorian war-droids began attacking. She mowed them down quickly, trying not to leave herself open to a Mandalorian attack. Just when she'd finished the last one, a very intimidating Mandalorian appeared in front of her. He must have had his suit on stealth-mode and been watching her movements. He was clothed from head to toe in blue Mandalorian armor and carried a large Mandalorian rifle and a few Republic trophies on his hip.

"Very impressive, Jedi," his voice mumbled through the armor plating. "Now, let's see how you fare against a Mandalorian."

Revan narrowed her eyes and allowed her double-bladed lightsaber to ignite as the Mandalorian held his rifle at her. Neither spoke. Finally, the great Mandalorian chuckled and dropped his rifle to the ground. He pulled a viroblade from one of his armor's leg compartments. "Fine, Jedi. We'll play it your way."

The two began their battle, each trying to best the other in the quickest manner possible. Revan had never fought a Mandalorian before and had always expected the larger humans to move much slower. To her surprise, the warrior was almost as agile as the Jedi. She wondered if they drew power from the Force as well. In any event, they were matching each other attack to attack. The two pushed away from the battle was paused. "You fight well, Jedi, but you will not last for long," the Mandalorian said. You are beginning to tire."

"Interesting," Revan breathed. " I was just about to tell you the same thing."

The ship shifted positions and the Mandalorian looked around in confusion. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"Nothing much. We're just taking the ship through the atmosphere."

"At this speed – "

" – we'll rip our ship and yours apart. Either you and your troops leave this ship, or we all die together. Take your pick."

"You Jedi are a foolish bunch. Your deaths would be meaningless. No honor would be gained."

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I would be protecting a few million people from your ship and your troops. That's all the honor I need."

The Mandalorian paused again as if thinking. Then he chuckled a bit to himself. "Hmph. I suppose you Jedi are more resourceful than we thought." He punched a few buttons on his armband. "See you in battle, Jedi." He then walked away from the Bridge, fading in thin air as we walked.

Revan took a breath and opened the doors of the Bridge. Malak was still in the pilot's chair. "Well," he breathed, "it seems that your plan worked. As far as I can tell, the Mandalorian troops have left and the ship is decoupling from our hull."

"Good. So you can pull up now."

"Can't. We're in too deep now."

Malak gripped the controls a bit more and concentrated on the image of the rapidly approaching planet. "Like it or not, we're landing."

Revan stood silently as her friend worked at landing the transport. They came in a bit hot, but landed as well as could be expected, a few kilometers away from the Jedi enclave. By this time, Master Kavar joined them on the Bridge. He patted Malak's shoulder and looked warmly at Revan. "You have done well," he replied. "Thanks to you, the Jedi and the surviving Republic forces are safe."

"Just the soldiers and the Jedi?" Revan questioned. "What about the settlers?"

Kavar sighed, seeming grieved for the first time. He walked her and Malak down to the dormitory used for the colonists. "They didn't last long against the Mandalorians, Revan. And those that were strong or young were taken away."

Revan nodded understanding and knelt near a body of a familiar older woman, bowing her head in sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

A lone Mandalorian walked through the large compound, a viroblade in hand. He'd long-since dismissed his soldiers once they reached a small moon, Dxun, and now traveled to meet his leader. He passed by the guards as the doors opened and faced another armored man. His shell was a silverish hue, and his helmet lay near his chair. This was no lowly foot soldier; he was Mandalore the Ultimate. His very presence commanded the respect of every Mandalorian warrior and this one was no exception. He saluted his leader and awaited his orders.

"What happened down there, Canderous?" Mandalore asked.

The young Mandalorian sheded his helmet, his short wet hair stuck to his brow. "It appears the Jedi are more than we thought they were, Mandalore. Their skill took us completely by surprise. They were willing to sacrifice everyone rather than allow us to stay on their ship."

"Interesting tactic," Mandalore spoke. "What about the Republic soldiers?"

"No match for us. Neither were the colonists. Those that were useful were taken to our ship. They will serve the Mandalorian ranks well. " Canderous stopped, consumed by his anger. This had been the first skirmish he had ever lost. "I have failed you Mandalore. I should have anticipated the attack of the Jedi."

"Perhaps, but you did gather useful information for us. You served your clan well, Canderous, and there is no honor lost in a battle that brings back knowledge."

"Yes, Mandalore." Canderous saluted again and spoke with new-found determination. "I will see to the recruits. They will be ready by our next battle."

"I trust you to do just that, old friend." That said, Canderous left in search of his "new recruits", the people that had been captured from _the Traveler_. For all of their vaunted superiority, the Republic knew nothing about how to treat their citizens. They breeded weakness and dependency into their society, raising up leaders that only catered to that weakness. They argued in their halls about trading rights, currency, and the comforts of life instead of training to protect life itself. And when any problem came upon these already weakened members of society, they cried out for soldiers, trained under that same weakness, to assist them. That was why the Republic was weak; that was why the Mandalorians would win.

Canderous made a stop at his quarters before meeting the recruits. He took off his armor and changed into a sleeveless top, pants and combat boots. He'd done this before and had found that the sight of a true Mandalorian without the combat armor was the most effective way to indoctrinate recruits. He brought no weapons with him as he left the room; he wanted them to know that there was no way to escape from them. Even if they did, there was nowhere to run.

He scanned the room as he entered it. There before him were 50 men women and children, ranging from young to old, fit to unfit, privileged to poor. It would become his job to train them for various positions in the Mandalorian ranks before the next major skirmish. Some would become technicians, some armor specialist, some foot soldiers and suppliers. He saw enormous potential in this room. But first, they had to be broken. The adults were already chained by Republic weakness and would find it very hard to convert into Mandalorian soldiers. They would find their usefulness at the Mandalorian bases seeing to the needs of the true warriors; they'd be less dangerous that way. The children, however, were different. Mandalorian society always had a special place of honor for its children. They were the future of the clans; this position demanded the careful and skilled had of respect. They would not be cheated out of their strength here. They would not be weakened by sympathy or compassion. They would be molded and shaped to harness their greatest strengths. They would be trained as suppliers, learning how to survive under the Mandalorian Code. And after years of training, a precious few of them would perhaps be able to become warriors and earn honor for themselves. In short, they would be given an opportunity to become a part of the Mandalorian Clans.

He stood in front of the people stone-faced. "Welcome to the clans of Mandalore," his voice boomed. "Forget your old names, your old lives, your old homes. You are dead to the Republic now. There will be no great crusades on your behalf, no great rescue. No one's coming. Like it or not, you're home now."


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Mandalorian Wars__6_**

Chaper 5

This summit was unusual for the enclave. As a school for young Jedi, the academy on Dantoine was always buzzing with activity, a stark contrast to the quiet fields of the farm planet. Usually, young Jedi could be found all over the grounds, training or enjoying time with their peers. This time things were different. Just that morning, the Jedi had attended the services honoring the fallen soldiers and settlers, as well as those taken captive. Over 134 lives were lost or missing. That was a price very few had been willing to pay. It was ironic. So many more people had died in this war that 134 people lost seemed insignificant, but it was the first time many in the Order had come face to face with the war. It made the Mandalorians seem even closer, making the need to end their reign of terror even more paramount to many.

By the afternoon, the members of the Council called an assembly announce the promotion of several Padawans to Knight status. This usually required the students to undergo the Trials, but considering the demonstrations on Courisant and the battle that had ensued on _the_ _Traveler_, the members of the council thought that they had already completed what they needed to be true Jedi.

The council sat in the center of the large circular hall while those chosen were called forward. The crowd seemed to ease from its tension when two in particular were called – Revan and Malak. The twins were respected among their peers and to see them promoted was almost like promoting all of the Padawans.

"The ceremony will be at the end of the week, students," Kavar noted. "You have our sincere congratulations. You've done well." He smiled at each student, but stopped at Revan, who was looking down with an unusual facial expression. "Revan? Do you have something you want to say?"

Revan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She then took a step forward and held her hands behind her back. "With your permission, Master, I'd like to address the council."

"Please do," Master Vandar responded.

"I wish to ask the council . . . what is the purpose of the Jedi?"

There was a pregnant pause in the room. No one spoke, not even the very youngest of students. The council looked at each other, not quite knowing where this line of questioning was going, but knowing that it needed a response. "Our purpose," Master Vrook finally responded, " is already known to you. We are blessed with knowledge of the Force and use that knowledge to teach others the way of peace. We are to serve and protect those who need our protection through the Force without thought of personal gain or ourselves. It is our duty to protect the Republic."

"Then I ask you, why is the council unwilling to aide the Republic against the Mandalorians?" Disbelief and shock found themselves in waves passing from student to student. They stared at Revan, then the council, then each other as the council sat silently. Even Malak glanced in Revan's direction.

The woman took another step towards Vandar, the head of the council, and spoke again. "Why are we willing to stand and do nothing while millions die?"

"We have never said that we will not assist the Republic," a female master spoke. "We just have declined at this moment."

"But through our inaction, are we not disobeying our own code?" Revan persisted.

"There is more at stake here than just the Mandalorians, Padawan," another master spoke. "The Dark Side taints this war."

"All the more reason for the council to intervene," Revan countered. "Send us, Masters, please! We will carry out whatever orders you wish, but do not allow others to die because of your indecision."

"Instead you would have us lose even more due to hasty actions," Vrook countered back harshly. "The dark side clouds this war, Revan, and if you cannot see this then perhaps you should not have been chosen for Knighthood!"

"Why are you doing this?" Revan's voice seemed small now, almost child-like. "Why do you refuse to help?" She searched the council's faces, ending with her newest master, Kavar. When no one spoke or changed their stoic gaze, she stiffened and gave them one of her own. "Don't you realize that this contradiction, this confusion between our code and our actions could be just as bad as any Mandalorian threat? Maybe the Dark Side taint doesn't just end with the Mandalorian side. Maybe it extends even further." She glanced at each council member, and then turned her attention to Vrook. "If you cannot see the damage our inaction is causing , perhaps you should not have been chosen as our Masters."

Many students collectively caught their breath at Revan's comments and a few council members stood, clearly emotional. Kavar stood finally, walking over to his student. "You are dismissed, Revan," he said with a forcefulness Revan had never heard from him before. "Leave. The council will deal with you later."

Revan looked down for a moment, then murmured an apology to Kavar and the other Masters. She then turned and after passing a glance to Malak, left the room, leaving a group of very confused Jedi looking at the spot in which she once stood. For the first time, doubt roamed the Jedi halls.

"Much defiance in that one."

"Perhaps we should postpone her Knighthood."

"She may have been a bit outspoken, but Revan was right. There is a consequence for every action . . . and inaction."

"Perhaps we should have explained to the students why we asked for time to examine the situation."

"This is a dangerous time for her – she is becoming tempted by the Dark Side. She couldn't be trusted to listen rationally."

"Revan is becoming a danger to herself and the other Padawans. If she chooses to disobey our orders, others will follow."

"Then perhaps we should act."

"The council doesn't cater to its students. For their own protection, they must be kept out of this war. Remember Exar Kun and those who came after him. Jedi must be allowed to enter war very carefully and only when it's absolutely necessary."

"Then we are asking her to chose between her beliefs, the beliefs we instilled in her, and our orders."

"Perhaps Revan should be taken back to Courisant under the tutelage of her old Master, where she will not be as influenced by the side-effects of the war."

"That will only delay the problem."

"And what about the other Padawans? Removing Revan from their presence may be construed at admitting her correctness."

"They will be reminded to trust in the Force and our wisdom, just as Revan will."

"Yes, have you come with questions?"

"Yes. And I need some answers."

Revan walked across the long room to face an elderly woman who sat in front of a computer console. She was the first Master Revan ever had and as such, was the one Revan trusted the most. The elderly woman stopped her task on the computer for a moment, then smiled and patted the seating area beside her. "Then sit, child," the woman said. Revan obeyed and for a while, neither spoke. "You created quite a commotion in the assembly, I'm told," the woman finally spoke. "Did the council not answer all of your questions?"

"No, Kreia, they didn't. They just told me to trust the Force to lead them in the right direction. They said it should be enough."

"Is it?"

"If you had asked me that two days ago, I would have said yes, but now, I'm not so sure."

"It takes great courage to look your teacher in the eye and question his answer, and you did that today."

"Yes, but I'm no closer to solving my problem." Revan paused a minute as Kreia's attention turned back slightly to her work in the Jedi archives. "Kreia, has anyone ever left the order?"

"Our past is littered with the tales of fallen Jedi –"

"No, I don't mean to become Sith. Has anyone left the order and remained a Jedi?"

There was a pause. "Not to my knowledge. Think carefully on this, Revan. The council will strip you of our rank and connection with the Force for such an action."

I'll be considered dangerous to everyone around me."

"As well as yourself. A Force -Sensitive is dangerous from the moment of birth. Through training and discipline, the danger is controlled, pacified, but it still remains. No Jedi can be allowed to act without the eyes of the council watching. The Dark Side is too tempting, too appealing."

Kreia looked at Revan and could see that she was thinking on this. She continued. "If you go, you will not go alone. Others will follow."

"I think I can convince Malak to stay."

"Ah, but can you convince the hundreds of Jedi who saw your rebellion?"

"Hundreds? Kreia, there aren't that many Jedi in the entire enclave."

"No, but word of your actions has passed to the other schools. You have influenced more than you know. Your decision to leave could pull out half of the next generation of Jedi with you. Is the threat that great? Would you be willing to destroy the Jedi Order in order to save the Republic?"

"Do I have to choose? Can't I have both?"

"It doesn't work that way, Revan."


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Mandalorian Wars__6_**

Chapter 6

"This mission is suicide!" Atris noted, flopping down on one of the dormitory beds. "I cannot believe you're actually considering this!"

"I can't believe you're not," Janis Bassin replied. "You heard what Revan said. The council is asking us to turn against our own training. We can't stand by and watch the Republic die." The girl finished packing her duffel and stored it in a small footlocker. Like many of the Jedi who'd agreed to leave with Revan, secrecy was her closest ally. None of the Masters needed to know the plan until they were long gone.

Atris watched the young girl leave the room as she continued sitting on the bed. Raye Bassin, Janis's elder brother, was also feverishly packing what few belongings he had into a small duffle. It had been unusual for the Council to permit family members to even be in the same school with each other, but somehow, the two had ended up together. Since Raye was older and more experienced, he seemed less likely to have a negative effect on the two, until now. Clearly Atris could see that the girl was pushing her brother to this action. It had to be that. She waited a while for him to pay attention to her sitting there. When he didn't, she spoke up quietly. " So, you're still going through with this?"

"Someone has to show the council that the Republic needs Jedi assistance," Raye spoke quietly. He dropped his bag into the same footlocker that Janis dropped hers in and began to leave the room. Atris stepped in the doorway, stopping him from leaving. "Why are you here, Atris?"

"I'm here to convince you to stop this. Going to war just to look after your sister is just as fool-hearty as Malak convincing young Jedi like your sister to go to war just to look after Revan. If Revan believes that she can stop this, then by all means, allow her to, but don't throw your life and your sister's life away."

Raye laughed for a minute and scratched his head. "You think that's the reason for my going? Did it ever occur to you that I believe Revan's right? The council's refusal to help is only costing lives."

"They didn't refuse! They simply asked for more time."

"They've had almost a year, Atris. How long does it take?"

"We must trust in their wisdom. They're command of the Force – "

" – Does not make them gods, Atris. They are capable of mistakes and I think that this is one of them."

"So you choose to disobey them? They will expel you from the Order! You will be stripped of your powers!"

"So you want me to choose my own needs and wants over the needs and wants of others? That's a very un-Jedi thing to do."

"You're twisting my words. Revan's plan is doomed to failure. She cannot goad the council into action and if you go – " Atris's words trailed off as she realized something that scared her. Raye wasn't the first person she'd heard of that had been convinced by Revan's display in the hall or Malak's petitioning speeches to go to war, but for some reason, his leaving hurt her the most. Could it be that her feelings ran deeper than simple friendship? That would have been a direct violation of the Code, and yet here those feelings were, showing themselves. What was worse was the lingering feeling of jealousy towards the person who'd started all of this mess. Though Atris wanted to deny it, in her mind, Revan was taking him away from her.

If Raye had picked up on any of this, he didn't show it. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Atris, but it's not working. Whatever consequences, even if its my life, are better than allowing the Mandalorians to take-over."

Atris snapped back to attention. "The Republic forces already outnumber the Mandalorian fleet 6 to 1. Do you really think the Jedi can make any difference?"

"I have to try." He smiled a bit and patted her shoulder, sliding her out of the doorway in the process.

Atris was growing desperate now, emotional. "I could tell the council!" she yelled at Raye, who stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face her, obviously shocked at her words. She had gotten his attention. "I could tell them Revan and Malak's entire plan. I could stop this rebellion before it even got started."

Raye walked back to her, expressionless. He studied her for a minute, and Atris glared back. "But you won't, will you?" he spoke. "You know that if you do, you risk starting a Jedi Civil War. You could cause more Jedi to rally to our cause. Even some of the Jedi Knights could rebel." He hugged her gently and Atris felt her eyes burning.

He turned to leave again, to finalize his plans. "Don't leave me," Atris called. The words left her lips so quickly that it shocked her. Her voice sounded so small, so scared. If there had been any doubts in her mind regarding her feelings for Raye, they were gone now.

"Goodbye Atris," Raye spoke again, this time without turning around to face her. She stood there, without moving for an unacknowledgeable amount of time, thinking. Her face felt wet and she was shocked to discover later that it was tears. She wiped them away quickly and ran through the hallways of the enclave. She knew now that Raye wouldn't be swayed from his duty, but neither would she. She pushed past a few Knights and burst into the council hall. "Excuse me, Masters, but there's something we must discuss."

Kreia had been right. As much as Revan had tried to leave alone, Malak refused to let her do so. What's more is that he'd convinced several others to go with them. Padawans and Knights alike were filling up the transport hangar. A Republic freighter had been sent to accommodate the Jedi and would be here soon. All they need do was wait.

Revan felt uneasy. She had accepted the risks of leaving the Jedi after her conversation with Kreia. She knew in her heart that this was something she had to do. But she didn't want to take anyone down with her. They didn't deserve what was coming. She'd tried to convince them to stay and let her find another way for them to help. She'd tried to remind them of the risks. Each tactic had failed. They were hooked and refused to abandon her cause now. She closed her eyes and recited the Jedi Code silently. Maybe this was the will of the Force.

"The Jedi are all assembled, Revan," Malak said walking up to her. They were all still wearing their robes despite what was happening. Malak supposed that old habits died hard. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just trying to do my best impression of a leader – you know, looking all serious and stuff." She was trying to lighten the mood but there was a little truth in her words. Like it or not, she was now the leader of the Jedi Rebellion, and that meant that there would be a part of her that would always remain separate from the others. Even Malak.

"Well, I think you've got that down," he replied smiling. "In any event, we're all here now. Nothing can change that."

The hum of the landing ship drew all Jedi eyes to it. "Time to go," Malak replied as Revan turned to give her orders to the remaining rebels.

"My words exactly, Padawan," a voice called from the back. "It is time to go."

The Jedi turned and formed a path so that Revan could face the voice. She was disheartened but not shocked to see the council and many of the Jedi Knights that were loyal, facing them. She'd hoped to leave without this goodbye, but someone had apparently informed them.

"Is this the path you choose for the Jedi, Revan," Master Vrook continued, "to leave in secrecy. If your cause is so noble, why not face your Masters as you betray them?"

"I do not wish to betray anyone, but I must do this," Revan answered.

"And so must we," Malak continued.

"You cannot be allowed to leave," Kavar spoke, "not just for the Republic sakes, but for yours. You're not ready."

"Then send those who are, Master," said Revan.

"So you rule the Jedi council now, Revan," Vrook spat. "We do not take orders from you." He drew his lightsaber and the Knights that surrounded the rebelling Jedi drew theirs. "Return to your rooms, students. You are **not** leaving."

"We are not staying either," Malak retorted, drawing his lightsaber. A few other students near them drew theirs out as well.

"No," Revan said, holding Malak's arm. "We're not going to do this. We're not going to leave this way." Vrook didn't move and neither did his knights, so Revan turned her attention to Malak. "Put it away, Malak." Malak looked at her a moment, then obeyed, turning off the saber and storing it in his belt. The other Jedi's obeyed Revan and faced the still armed council Jedi. She walked up to Vrook and swallowed. "The ball's in your court."

Vrook lowered and turned off his lightsaber and his Jedi obeyed. He was angry but he was still a Jedi. Revan turned and looked at Kavar as well as the rest of the Masters. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." She then turned to Vandar, kneeling on the floor to put herself at his height. "We're no good to you like this. We respect you, and have followed every order, but we cannot follow this one. You are wrong. Please, let us go so that we can prove it."

Vandar was tranquil. He studied the woman's face and emotions carefully. She felt such conviction. There was no anger, no malice in anything she said. Her intentions were true. He knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her to stay. Even if he did, the Jedi order was so divided now that others would try to do the same. He sighed and moved over to the side. "Then go, Revan . . . and may the Force be with you."

Revan smiled slightly and stood, walking past her Masters and the Knights to the ship, the Jedi Rebels following her. She found a seat near the window and looked down at her Masters as the crowd around them became smaller and smaller. She had betrayed them. They all had. But it was up to her now to make sure that it was not in vain.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The Mandalorian Wars__4_**

Chapter 7

A battalion strode silently through the abandon city of Jurkoukis maintaining their formation with perfection as they spreaded out to search for any life. Leading them on either side were Jedi, once merely Knights or even Padawans, now Generals and Commanders. Unlike their former leaders, the Jedi found it necessary to lead in battle versus watching it safely in the Republic ships. One Jedi in particular studied his surroundings with ease, breathing slowly through the mask that covered his face, as if trying to take in they mystical Force around him. He wore no special insignia, no special ranking or title in his dress, but his aura preceded him. He showed who he was in his stance, his walk, and the way he silently commanded the Republic dogs like the beasts of burden they were. This had to be the great Revan.

It had been several months since he had defected along with several hundred Jedi to the Republic fleet. Revan had become the director of the fleet almost overnight and since then, the Mandalorians finally got the challenges of battle they so longed for. He was a master strategist and had led the Republic to more victories in the past few months than they'd earned alone over the past year. The Jedi, his Jedi, were spread on separate ships, serving as healers, soldiers, pilots, or anything that was required according to spies. Even Malak, his second in command, had earned a place of respect as a Commander of _the Ravager_, his own ship. Yes, Revan would have made a worthy Mandalorian.

But Revan did not take his victories easy. The Mandalorians were not in the habit of giving away anything. He may have brought victories to the vaunted Republic, but at the cost of many Republic lives, sometimes ten for every one Mandalorian. Even Jedi lives had been claimed. But even worse, were the actions of the Council because of his defiance. In their cowardice, the Jedi Council went into their own sort of exile, calling all active Jedi back to their prospective enclaves and refused access to anyone else. No Jedi were allowed to leave under the direct orders of the Council and none of the Jedi Rebels were allowed in any Jedi halls. The Council would remain behind their walls, cowering while Revan did their job for them. Though many Mandalorians were finding it hard to not have a deep respect and admiration for Revan, they were finding it even more difficult to have anything but contempt for the rest of the Jedi.

A few weeks ago, Canderous's mission had been authorized by Mandalore the Ultimate. It was a rarely used strategy, to assassinate the leader of the opposing side. Mandalorians much preferred the utter desecration of an opposing force. But this was not just any leader. Without the leadership of Revan, the Republic would fall, plain and simple, and Revan fought as a Mandalorian – out in the open with his troops. It would be too much an easy tactic to just simply allow Revan to mow through their troops without attempting to take his life. If the Republic were smart, they would train their best soldiers, or send Revan's strongest Jedi to do the same to Mandalore, but it wouldn't stop the Mandalorians. To them now, the only one worthy of the honor was Revan, and soon he would be dead.

Canderous and his soldiers continued following Revan's party in stealth-mode. They walked quietly through the rubble of the ancient yet recently destroyed city. It stood to reason that they were searching for survivors, a futile tactic. Mandalorians were not in the habit of completing a job half-heartedly. If demolishing a city or a planet is what it took to destroy a Republic military base, then that is simply what they did.

Just as Canderous knew he would, Revan soon separated himself from the group, asking them to fan out for survivors in the rubble of the city while he searched the main computer network of the base. It wouldn't be long now.

Revan walked emotionlessly through the tattered remains of the Mwowi Republic base. Malak had pleaded with her to rest while he completed this mission, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Nothing felt the same anymore, not even sleep. Here was the answer to how she could end this war; she could feel it. There was a time that she agonized on whether or not it was right to take a life during a mission and now after killing so many as well as leading her soldiers to their deaths she felt nothing. She could feel her command of the Force progressing, shifting, adapting itself to the new Revan. She wasn't who she used to be. Kreia had been right. This war would change her and the Jedi forever.

She Force-pushed a door open as she continued walking unconscious of anything but the Force around her. It was pulling her deeper into the complex, for what purpose, she couldn't be certain. All she knew was that it had been her only ally in this war. It hadn't abandoned her before and she had no reason not to trust in it now.

This was brutal, even for the Mandalorians. They didn't just destroy the towns, but had brought their own nuclear holocaust to the entire planet. It would be a long time before life could be sustained here. Even now, it was her concentration melding with the concentration of the other Jedi that kept the Republic soldiers safe from the radiation. The masks and suits were given to simply make them feel more secure. The truth was, if it weren't for the Jedi that lead each battalion, the soldiers would have died as they traveled to the surface.

Revan stopped suddenly in front of a decapitated statue. She could feel the Force shifting around her. She glared at the air, trying to make out the strange hazy figures she saw around her. Then it hit her. In a few swiping moves she Force-pulled her lightsaber from her belt and cut down a Mandalorian assassin before he could fully reveal himself. Ten more surrounded her and she made quick work out of them as well, evading every blaster shot and melee weapon. She disabled the war droids that accompanied them, crushing each into small spheres she used as to finish off the last Mandalorians around her as the Mandalorian leader appeared.

"You would make a great Mandalorian, Revan," the man spoke through his mask.

"I'm honored," Revan responded, her voice sounding deeper through the mask than they had anticipated.

"You should be. Only the greatest warriors are worthy of assassination by the Mandalorian clans. In death, you will earn a place of honor among the greatest of the Clans."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on going anywhere."

The Mandalorian chuckled. "Good. I'd hate to see you give in so easy." He began shooting at the Jedi as well as throwing grenades, sending poison and shards of metal her way. She was able to evade them, however, using the Force to push each away. In a matter of minutes, she had cut his blaster rifle into scrap and held one end of the double-bladed lightsaber at his throat. She remembered how difficult her first battle with a Mandalorian had been in comparison to this one. She was growing stronger.

"End it," the Mandalorian spoke and for a second, Revan contemplated it. "Avenge your dead."

"I will, on my time," Revan spoke gutturally. "But first, I have a message for you to deliver to your leader. Tell him that if he truly wants to defeat me, I'll be waiting for him . . . on Malachor."

She felt the Mandalorian jump a bit. "Malachor?"

"Yes, Malachor, your demon world. If Mandalore the Ultimate would see the end of Revan, he will have to come to Malachor to get it."

Canderous could feel the power of this warrior. This was no idle boast. The fate of the Clans and the Republic would be decided on Malachor. If Mandalore did not answer the challenge, then the Clans would disband, no longer finding faith in his leadership. The only honorable solution was to agree. "Very well," he muttered as Revan released him. That said, he tapped a few buttons and walked away, camouflaging into the background as he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Mandalorian Wars__8_**

CHAPTER 8

Carth felt uneasy as he landed the transport on Dantoine. He had never been on the "Jedi world" before and in the face of all of the trouble brewing between the Jedi, he half expected to face a fire-fight as he landed. It was a silly thought; these were Jedi. They might have had a difference of opinion, but they were still a peaceful people.

He shut down the engines and eyed the Jedi seated beside him in the small transport. The tall man was still in his chair, staring at the small patch of land that could be seen from the window. He seemed to carry the weight of the whole world on his broad shoulders and for a moment, Carth wondered if he should say anything. Perhaps he should leave the Jedi to his thoughts.

Strangely enough, it was the Jedi that spoke. "Do you have a family, Lt. Onasi?" the Jedi spoke.

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Malak. My name is Malak."

"I know, but I thought, considering all that you've done a more formal title-"

"The Jedi don't concern themselves with trivial titles. Calling me by my name is fine. You were saying?"

"I do have a family. I have a wife and a son."

"How did they take your going to war?"

"To be honest, not well. My wife has never liked my military career. It's always been the one thing that separated us. As for my son, he's young. I doesn't fully think he understands the situation."

"In a few minutes, I will go before the only family I've ever known and defend my decision to follow Revan to war. I'm not sure where to begin."

"Do you really think they're still angry about this? Look at all of the good you've done since you entered the war."

"I suppose I'll find out in a few minutes, Lt.," Malak replied, standing and walking out of the transport to the Jedi Enclave.

It's amazing how the feel of home never really changes. Everything, from the lighting of the hallways to the smells was familiar. But as much as he wanted to sit and take in the feel of the place, this was no ordinary reunion. He had come with one goal in mind and couldn't allow himself to be distracted by anyone, not even himself.

He walked through the hallways silently, receiving glaring looks from younger students. Some looked at him with confusion. Some looked with anger, what he knew was a very dangerous emotion. He couldn't blame them. Had their positions been reversed, he would have felt the same.

As he neared the doors to the Council chamber, he was met by a young woman who leaned against the large doors. She seemed to have been waiting for him and stood to attention when he walked up to meet her. He thought he recognized her as one of his peers - she may have even been there the night they left the Order - but she looked different somehow - older. He bowed respectfully. "Hello, Atris.

"Hello, Malak," she responded without bowing. "I'd rather skip the pleasantries."

"Very well," Malak responded as he walked to the door. Atris was unmovable, however. She would not be shaken.

"You are forbidden to enter the Council chambers."

"What?"

"I have my orders, Malak. You will not taint the Council or the Order with your war-mongering. The Council will not assist you in this war."

"I'm not here to beg for help. I'm here to bring a warning. Revan has reason to believe the Mandalorians are going to attack the Jedi schools in response to her challenge."

"So it is true. Revan did challenge the Mandalorians to meet her at Malachor."

"Yes, and the council must be informed for all your sakes."

"I have my orders. No Jedi Rebels can meet with the Council until they face a trial."

"Trial!"

"You disobeyed the Council."

"To save the Republic!"

"You caused the deaths of countless Republic citizens!"

"They died fighting the Mandalorians - what you wouldn't help us do!"

"And what about your faithful followers? What about the valiant Jedi who listened to your pleas and Revan's call to war? How many of them will lie dead before all of this is over? How many of them are already dead?"

Malak was furious by now. He stood in front of Atris, feeling the air static between them. After everything he had been through, she was throwing the deaths of other Jedi in his face! He could feel hate replacing the anger as his war-ravaged eyes faced hers. Had he remained there any longer, he would have lost control. But he was smarter than that. "Very well, Atris. But let's not hope that one of those Jedi lives isn't yours." The comment shocked him. He didn't know if it was a threat or a reminder of the risk she was taking by not allowing him to deliver his message. In any event, he couldn't take it back now. All he could do was make sure that his slip of the tongue was not be in vain.

"Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes, Revan. How much time will you need?"

"Expect a 10 minute count. Any longer and the Mandalorians could defuse the 4 generators or escape."

"Does anyone else know what this does?"

"No one other than you, I and the engineer."

"What _about_ you?"

"No matter what happens, get BaoDur to safety. Mandalorians don't value those who help their enemies." Revan replaced her mask and stared off in the distance. "Good luck, Raye."

"To all of us."

Revan was following a trail that she couldn't see. Quickly and nimbly she walked, depending on the Force to guide her. She ended up in front of a large building, full of the antique beauty that only something ancient could possess. She continued walking, feeling the power the very walls possessed. There was dark energy here. The Jedi had rumors of places such as this, remainders of the ancient Sith Empire – those who used and twisted the Force for their own selfish gain. She had to be careful. She would lose herself here if she wasn't.

As if it were left her, she found an open door to lift. She entered and it automatically moved up a few floors – how many, she couldn't be sure. Apparently, someone was waiting for her. She followed the feeling to its source – a large circular room with another lift elevator at the back end of it. She walked calmly to the center of the room, watching as shadowy shapes began to form into the shapes of soldiers in front of her eyes. Had she not still worn her mask, the Mandalorians who had come to ambush her would have seen her smile.

"Don't move, Jedi," one soldier demanded, placing a very large rifle in her face. "You're outnumbered. It is time you met your end." Revan looked around her at the massive amount of soldiers and war droids that were waiting to end her life. She then looked back at the soldier and started to chuckle.

"Clever, little Mandalorians," Revan spouted deeply through her mask. "You have set a trap to capture me and thereby end the war. You would destroy me before your leader even had the chance to answer my call. Your Clans would have an honorable victory under their belts and you would claim rule over the entire Republic. Diabolically clever. There's just one thing. I'm not the one who's outnumbered.'

At that very moment, Revan's personal guard of Jedi warriors uncloaked themselves to the Mandalorians, and began, along with their leader, slicing through the Mandalorian horde. Lightsabers cut blasters. Blasters knocked away lightsabers. Poison grenades were thrown only to be Force pushed back to their owners. And when all weapons were stalemated, fist and foot served the warrior. These Jedi were trained for just such a mission and simply out powered the Mandalorians. But their victory was different. It was as if Revan's hand guided them. They almost seemed to act in unison with her – as she fought more aggressively, they fought more aggressively. They were changing just as she was.

Revan found herself Force choking a remaining soldier and it scared her. There was no anger in her actions; it had been a natural impulse. In partial disgust and partial horror of her own capabilities, she through the body of the soldier to the side and ordered her Jedi to join the fight outside of the great edifice. If the Mandalorians had set a trap for her, certainly they were there to fight the Republic.

Once the 2nd lift stopped, Revan found herself in a new room containing several large computer systems in a large man sitting in one of the chairs. He was dressed from head to toe in armor and several weapons were near him. He chuckled just as she had earlier. "So, we finally meet, Revan. I trust you enjoyed your welcoming party."

"I think they enjoyed mine even better."

"I hear you wanted to challenge me."

"I heard you wanted a challenge."

"Very well. But Mandalorian rules will dominate."

"And that would be?"

"Warrior to warrior. Win by any means necessary."

Revan tapped a few buttons on her arm console. "Execute," she whispered into the device, then drew her lightsaber and dropped into a fighting stance. "Very well. Let us begin."

"Malak, we have reports from the surface of Malachor. Mandalorians have engaged our troops. Should we go and assist?"

"No. Revan's orders were clear. We wait here for Mandalorian reinforcements." Malak stood overlooking the officers as he spoke.

"Sir, there's a ship approaching." Malak watched the ship approach from the distance. "What type of Mandalorian raider is it?"

"It's not Mandalorian. It's – that's impossible."

"What is it?"

"It's a Jedi ship! The Jedi are joining the fight."

Revan was agile and commanded her saber with precision and speed, but Mandalore was raw power. He had long since dropped his rifle and was fighting with a Mandalorian with a Mandalorian saber. They both bore the scars of their battle. Revan's robes were battle-worn – burned in places and cut in others, but Mandalore's armor hadn't escaped her blade as well. The only difference was for every bit of damage Revan served him, his healing stimulants restored. After a while, Revan was starting to tire and Mandalore was stronger than ever. When would this be over?

"The mighty Jedi's powers are starting to wear thin. Could it be he has met his match." Mandalore swung his saber at a tired Revan who could only lift her lightsaber to deflect the blow. With all her might, she Force pushed him away a short distance from her, then stood. "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you."

Mandalore continued to swing his blade aggressively to a now defensive Revan. "Brave to the last, but it is fool-hardy to claim victory in the face of defeat. You cannot win. Yield and I will honor you with a death that will burn in the sky for centuries."

"As charming as that offer is, I must refuse."

"I'm afraid I must insist. Malachor will be your grave."

"Correction, it will be both our graves in exactly 5 seconds."

Mandalore lifted from the weary Revan and looked around for assassins. "What?"

As soon as the word left his lips, a massive explosion ripped through, sending shockwaves of earthquakes that knocked the Jedi off his feet. The rumbling explosions seemed to last forever, until every single noise was deafening. Mandalore struggled to try to reach his men through his communications system, while the Jedi lay screaming and writhing in pain on the floor, the weight of so many deaths suffocating him. Screams echoed with the rumbling as every living thing on the planet met its end. And finally, all was silent.

"What sorcery is this?" Mandalore roared in a drunken rage.

"That . . . was the sound . . . of the end . . . of this war," Revan breathed. She felt suffocated by her mask and began ripping it off.

"You have killed us all."

"That was certainly my intention," Revan stood and then fell again weakly. He mask was off now and Mandalore could now see the face of his opponent.

"**_You_** are Revan? Hmph. The Jedi _are_ full of surprises. The Sith were right. You are formidable warriors. But now, I must end your reign." He gripped Revan by the throat and pushed he into a nearby wall, holding a small blaster to her head. "The time of the Jedi is over. It is now the time for the Mandalorians."

He gripped the trigger and was just about the end Revan's life, when he felt the heat of a lightsaber cut it into pieces. He took a step back and looked down just in time to see his to his chest and saw her blade slide into it. He felt her pull out the blade and took at step back, still staring at his bloodless wound. He then looked up at a battered, bruised, and female Revan. "It appears the best warrior did win."

"Call your troops to disband,"

"You've already killed many of my best warriors when you destroyed this planet." Mandalore grimaced as he pulled off his helmet. "This . . . is yours now. Send order 839 over all Mandalorian communications. They will disband and scatter. Guard . . . guard my helmet carefully. You are Mandalore now."


	9. Chapter 9

**_The Mandalorian Wars__4_**

CHAPTER 9

Revan felt the true pain of her wounds hit her like a wave. It forced her to her knees and then on her back awkwardly. She fingered her side and was astonished to find that she was bleeding. She was, in fact, bleeding heavily in several places; it seemed her victory over Mandalore hadn't been so clearly defined after all. She had taken his life, but he had very nearly taken hers.

She guessed at the magnitude of her injuries as pools of blood leaked from her open wounds. She probably had a concussion as well as several broken ribs, which were causing further injury to her internal organs. From the pain she was feeling, she guessed she had dislocated hip and shoulder – there would be no walking away from this. She chuckled painfully – the mighty Revan who brought down the greatest threat to the Republic in centuries was brought down herself by the same threat she fought against.

They say that when a person is about to die, their life flashes before them. Her first thoughts were of her brother. It wounded her to think of the misery she would cause him. Her death would hurt him terribly. Despite Jedi training against attachments, they had been attached since childhood. In some ways, they had been two parts of the same whole – he would find it difficult to stand alone. Malak would, however, _have_ to stand alone before the Council and the Republic for _her_ decision. What was worse, thousands more families faced the same isolation. The Republic was saved, but at a terrible cost. A tear mixed with the blood as it streamed across her face. "I'm so sorry, Malak," she whispered in slurred speech. Her eyes began to roll back in her head and despite her best attempts, she was going unconscious.

She could feel the dark energy of the strange structure circling her like a vulture. It was tempting her, begging her to give in to its power. Voices in her head told her that the passivity of the Jedi code would not be enough to help her stay alive. If she merely gave in, she could muster up the strength to call for help. She saw visions of the ancient Sith who's very presence seemed to suffocate her. She could see feel their power and corrupted strength in the Force. This place had been a center of power for the Ancient Sith Empire. She could feel it. As she continued to fight against the intoxicating corruption of the Force, she envisioned something else – something that scared her. She saw the Sith empire, not an ancient memory, but a growing force far beyond the outer reaches of the galaxy. She could taste the very essence of their power! The Mandalorian were not the threat – the Sith Empire was. They would attack soon and the Republic wouldn't be ready. All she had given up was for nothing. She had walked directly into the Sith's hands, single-handedly dividing the Jedi and weakening the already weak Republic.

As her guard against the evil began to wane, she had another vision – this one focused on a familiar place. She saw herself – cloaked in black – on Dantoine. She was walking into another ancient building, but this one felt different somehow. There was no perceived evil in this place, just raw power. She and Malak found a large hologram – some type of map. She didn't know what it was or what its purpose was, but the Force had willed her to see this for some reason. "Shake it off, Revan," she murmured to herself. She didn't have time to die. Something told her that the key to the survival of the Jedi and the Republic depended upon her finding that map.

It took days for the radiation on the surface of Malachor V to subside enough for even the most powerful remaining Jedi to return to it. It was a moment that Malak had both feared and ached for. It was now, that they could search for survivors.

The horrors he witnessed were unspeakable. All life, sentient and animal, Republic and Mandalorian was utterly slaughtered. He knelt beside an old friend, who was cradling someone in his arms. Malak couldn't bear to even imagine the health of Revan.

"I'm sorry, Raye," Malak said when he could finally speak. The girl's body was so badly damaged that it had taken him a while to recognize her as Raye's sister, Janis. He warmly placed his arm on Raye's shoulder, trying to use the Force to calm the man, but had a hard time connecting to him. In fact, he felt nothing. It was as if Raye wasn't even there.

"She didn't deserve this, Malak," Raye finally spoke. "She didn't deserve this."

"I know, old friend. I know." He beckoned a nearby soldier to come towards them. "Help him take her to the ship. I'll continue the search for Revan."

The soldier nodded agreement and reached for the limp body. "No!" Raye ordered, finally allowing his mixed emotions to come to the surface. "Don't touch her! I'll carry her myself."

Silently, Malak prayed for better fortune with Revan.

It took two days of searching to finally find Revan in the rubble of the ancient academy, but when he finally saw her, Malak was paralyzed with fear. She was clumsily laying on the floor a few steps from who he assumed was an armorless Mandalore. He walked to her and cradled her gently in his arms, her blood soaking up the cloth in his uniform. A mass of emotions tumbled over him as he yelled over his communicator for help. He was so angry, so afraid! She couldn't die, she couldn't! She had survived, barely, but her connection with the world of the living was hanging by a thread. She was surviving purely through her power in the Force but that power wouldn't last long. He called on all of his power as he sat there clutching her to give her some sort of chance for survival, but it wasn't enough. Several medical officers came in, one of them prying Revan from his grip. "We're going to lose her," he heard him say. It was then, that he sensed the power surrounding him. He didn't take the time to question it; there was no time. He simply used it. Before he knew it, he had drained the energy from one of the officers, and given it to Revan. He watched her and for the first time, she took a deep breath. It was working! He picked another, then another, until all of the officers were unconscious and Revan's grip on life was stronger. He had done it! He had saved her!

Malak picked up Revan once again overjoyed with his accomplishment, until the second wave of doctors came in. One began checking Revan's vitals; the others checked the vitals of the first group. Malak felt his heart sink. "Dead," the chief examiner said. "They're all dead."

"I stand before you now, not as a commander or a Jedi, but a citizen of the Republic to say thank you. Your sacrifices have saved the Republic from the Mandalorians. No matter what the future holds for all our people, remember that. You are the true heroes and we are all in your debt."

"Commander, what happens now?"

"Now you will be debriefed; volunteers that would like to leave the militia will be discharged. Those remaining will do what they can to help pull the Republic back together."

"Have you heard about the Jedi Order's decree?"

"Yes, they are calling for all remaining Jedi rebels to face the council in a war trial. I will order no Jedi to go to face such a situation. It is everyone's own decision. However, with Revan . . . someone will have to take her place. Someone must stand and answer for what we've done."

"You shouldn't go, Malak. The Order will strip you of your rank and powers."

"We will stand with you, no matter what you decide, but going back is – "

"This is not your decision, it is mine. I will do what I must and so must you."

"How is Revan?"

"She's been removed from the kolto tanks but is still being kept sedated to insure that all of her injuries have the proper time to heal. I'm sure she knows that all of our thoughts are with her. Dismissed."

Malak slumped into one of the chairs when the last soldier left the conference hall. He had wanted to leave them with something more impressive – with a speech worthy or Revan, but choked at the last minute. He wondered if she would awaken before he left.

"Good speech, Commander," a soldier called while slowly walking in.

Malak didn't bother to look up. "Speeches are only as good as the speaker."

The soldier giggled and Malak took a startled breath. That giggle was too familiar. He finally looked up. "Well, then, I'd say it was a terrific speech, then."

Malak stood up quickly and walked to the owner of the voice, examining her with his eyes as if she carried some concealed weapon. She was grinning as if waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she weakly held out her arms to him. He was still eyeing her, then grabbed her in a huge bear hug. "Breathing is very important, Malak."

"You are either the luckiest person I know or the most dangerous," Malak chuckled, releasing her.

"I really didn't think I was that lucky," Revan finally said tilting her head slightly as she looked up at him. "You've changed, Malak. You've grown, I can feel it."

"We've all had to grow under the circumstances."

"I know, but this is different. I sense a confidence I've never felt from you." She gave him a motherly grin and pinched one of his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you!" The grin melted and she took on a more serious look. "I want you to go back to the Jedi."

"I plan to. We're heading back to Dantoine."

"That's not what I mean. What you're talking about is my responsibility. I want you to go exonerate all ties to me and my mission with the Republic."

"What?"

"Tell them whatever you have to. I want you to ask for rehabilitation."

"I'm not doing that."

"You've worked too hard to throw everything away. Your part in this war is over, Malak."

"Revan, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you, because I'm not sure of all of it myself. What I can tell you is that my job isn't over yet. I'm going to Dantoine, but not to face the Council. I need to do something else first. I don't know for sure where this path will lead, but I won't take you down with me."

"Revan, you are my sister and my friend. I've followed you and become more powerful than I've ever been under the tutelage of the greatest Masters the Jedi had to offer. I'm not leaving you. Like it or not we're in this together."

Revan rolled her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master," Malak smiled, bowing in respect.

"Shut up," Revan smiled, poking Malak playfully in the arm. "Come on. We've got work to do."

It was all a blur. Raye didn't remember all of the words spoken in that meeting. He saw the faces, could hear his own voice, but was detached from the entire thing. When he was done, he stabbed his lightsaber into the pillar in the center of the council chamber and walked away, still carrying the weight of Janis's death with him. Atris had been there, a new addition to the council, but she didn't even seem to care that Janis as well as several other Jedi had died due to the council's delay in action. All they wanted was a scapegoat and since the disappearance of Revan and Malak, it appeared that he was their only sacrifice.

He boarded a shuttle with several refugees. He didn't know where it was going, nor did he care. He only knew that he had to get away. This war had wounded him in a manner that he hadn't prepared himself for. He tired of it. He would now find peace and time to morn on his own terms.


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Mandalorian Wars__4_**

It took a little more than a year for Malak to truly see the depth of Revan's plan. They traveled to Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine and Kashyyyk in search for pieces of the fragmented star map she'd only vaguely told him about. Revan was more driven than Malak had ever seen her, even more than she had been when they first left Dantoine. It was as if there were a greater threat that pursued her and she only had a limited amount of time to accomplish her mysterious task. For the first time, Malak sensed fear in her, fear that made her more powerful and more dangerous.

The Revan that now guided the smattering of Republic soldiers and Jedi was a cold and calculated one. She was still guided by the principles of the Jedi, but slowly seemed to compromise them for the "greater good" as she had told him. More and more, she was willing to turn a blind eye or directly violate the Code in order to achieve her goal. She even began to dabble a bit into the darker powers of the Jedi, and encouraged the other Jedi under her command to do the same. She demanded that they become as strong as possible for what she said was an even greater threat to the Republic than the Mandalorians.

And despite this glaring change in her, the people loved her. They absolutely loved her. On each world they traveled to, they showered her with affection and gratitude. They thought that she alone stopped the Mandalorians. That she alone was the savior of the Republic. They had no idea how weak and corrupted she truly was. If they'd only seen her sprawled on the floor of the ancient academy on Malachor V, they would realize their error in judgment. She'd faced the Mandalorians and had almost died in a vain attempt at self sacrifice. He'd faced the Mandalorians and utterly destroyed their space fleet and had become stronger for it. He was now the Master.

But because these were not the thoughts of a Jedi, Malak kept them to himself, trying to fight them off, in vain, by meditating the Code. Like it or not, Revan was the Jedi that would always be considered the strongest. He should not try to prove otherwise – vanity could lead to the dark side. He was destined to stay at her side, her second in command.

All of these thoughts ran through Malak's head as they walked into the great hall of the ancient Rakatan Star Forge, yet another group of people Revan used to attain what she wanted. This massive machine seemed to use the power of a very massive yellow star as fuel, but Malak didn't quite know how they could possibly use it. He also couldn't sense Revan's thoughts on the matter; she'd long-since closed her mind to his thoughts. She still wore the dark robes and armor she'd taken from Malachor V and used to disguise herself, but now slowly took off the mask and hood. She looked around the room, breathing in and out deeply, as if soaking in the power of the star itself.

"Think about it, Malak," her voice echoed. "With this great machine, we will finally be able to save the Republic. Our mission will finally be complete." The other soldiers and Jedi formed a circle around her, in awe of this newly found ancient technology.

Malak could feel the power around him and took a minute to sample it himself. "Save it from what?" he finally asked.

"From itself. The Republic has become weak since the Mandalorians. The people live under corruption. The Senate is too feeble to sustain any permanent sort of protection. The Jedi have once again retreated behind their walls. The only way to truly to insure the survival of the Republic is to conquer it." Soldiers and Jedi alike looked at each other and Revan in confusion. They waited for her to explain herself, but when she didn't they just stood there. They didn't understand her motives, but she'd protected them and come to the Republic's aide when no one else did. There was no question of where their loyalty lay.

" And who will lead your conquered Republic? You?"

Revan looked at Malak slowly and emotionless. "Do you have a better candidate?"

"It was not I whom was nearly killed by Mandalore. It was not I who would have died on that forsaken planet. The very air you breathe is because of my power, my sacrifice, not yours."

"You believe that I am too weak to rule."

"You are _unfit_ to rule."

For a while neither spoke; both seemed trapped in their own thoughts. Malak thought for a moment that he should retract his speech. He was obviously not thinking straight. But as he powered up his lightsaber and took a fighting stance, he realized that he'd gone too far to stop now. His comments couldn't simply be dismissed.

Revan had powered up her double-bladed lightsaber by now but had made no move to attack. She seemed to be waiting for him to make the first move. When the battle finally did start, no one quite knew what to think. The two were moving so fast that the soldiers and most of the Jedi could only see the blur of their armor and lightsabers. Malak powered though each swing, but Revan was agile and still the greater in Force Powers. Every swing from Malak was not only evaded but rewarded with two or three blows from Revan. He would have to finish this quickly if he was to win. As Mandalore had once before, he pinned her against a wall, her saber and his deathly close to her main artery. All he had to do was move quickly and it would all be over. And then Revan delivered a blow that would disfigure Malak for the rest of his life. In one motion, she pushed his saber away, moving the blade from below her lower jaw but robbing him of his.

The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. He fell to the ground, his odd screams muffled by his bloodless hands. He almost wished he could bleed to death. Anything to end the pain.

Revan gently grabbed his head in her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. "Don't worry, old friend," she said quietly and gently, "if I wanted you dead, you would be. I have no need for a corpse. You however, needed a lesson, and this will forever be that lesson." She released him and stood up her eyes now as emotionless and cold as they once were.

"We have an enemy to fight, and that enemy is not each other," she said loud enough for all those present to hear. "You and I together can help save the Republic from itself. But cross me again, and I will slash you down as mercilessly as I did Mandalore."

Malak, still in pain, brought himself up enough to kneel to Revan and opened his eyes just enough to see her smile. "Good. Now rise, my friend." He did as she commanded, the pain of his wounds mirroring the intense anger he now tried desperately to hide. She glared at him for a moment, then whispered, "I feel your anger, you hatred. Use it. Only then, can you be strong enough to challenge me again." Then she leaned her head back to one of the officers. "Contact the ship. There's a patient waiting to come aboard."

Revan's heart broke as she watched two soldiers leading her old friend away. She couldn't believe what she'd done to Malak, her brother, her friend. But that wound would forever remind the soldiers of the price of crossing her. This is what had to be. In order to save the Republic, she would have to become it's greatest enemy. She would have to become Sith. Her assassin droids had already been sent to various planets to eliminate those leaders who would serve to destabilize the governments. Her actions would force the Jedi to come out of hiding and openly train for war. The Republic militia would learn to anticipate and counter her attacks or fall under her boot. Either way, the Republic would be ready with the Sith attacked. This is what had to be, like it or not. Becoming a pseudo-Sith was the only way to prepare the Republic to stand against the true Sith. Alone, Revan replace the hood and mask and watched as the soldiers and Jedi saluted her, prepared (either through true loyalty or fear) to follow her to whatever end). It was on that day, Jedi Revan withered away, and Darth Revan took her place.


End file.
